


MRE And You're Still Hungry

by Hearsesay



Series: Klaus Hargreeves' Strange Little Life [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearsesay/pseuds/Hearsesay
Summary: Time flows differently at war. Eating bodies. Eating souls. The idea that any love worth it's salt can grow there is absurd, right?Small glimpses into the world's strangest romance.





	1. Smoke Break

"Sex is, more often than not, disappointing," Klaus waved his cigarette, watching the smoke seep into the skyline. "Guess that's something you realize when you grow up."  
Dave nodded, although it didn't seem to be in agreement. Just an understanding, that he heard and processed what Klaus had said. It was still refreshing two months in. It was almost a shame. Klaus could get him in bed if he wanted to, if he tried. But he wasn't going to do that, not to Dave. He didn't deserve that kind of pain when they were already swimming in it.  
"I take it that you don't particularly miss it, huh?"  
"Yup." And Klaus was surprised to find that he himself was only half lying.


	2. The Litter

"Six?"  
"Exactly," Klaus nodded. His eyes were trained on the tented ceiling above them, blinking at its dark browns and folds pulled taut. "But the real kicker? All of us are adopted. Literally none of us came from that man's family jewels, thank God."  
Dave's laugh was a solid break, low and hitting from the chest. Klaus found himself holding onto it. Almost tasting it as he kept his eyes from the other man.  
"Makes sense, when I think about it," Dave hummed, letting their ankles knock together. Just a touch, an unnoticeable little thing. "That a guy like you would come from somewhere unreal."  
Klaus' leg was on fire.  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, what is uhhh 1960s and 1970s slang? I dunno her.  
> My writing tumblr is www.hearsesay.tumblr.com ! Feel free to talk to me over there!

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about focusing on smaller snippets for a while, so this is a fun project! Thinking of the dynamics of these two in their relationship is really interesting, it's a really good cool down while I work on more longform things. :)  
> My writing tumblr is Hearsesay, feel free to chat!


End file.
